Lily Evans and Dumbledore's Mistake
by omigod
Summary: Lily Evans was the only girl at Yale Bridge Orphanage that had red hair. She had the worst temper too, though at first glance you wouldn’t pick it. Dumbledore has made a big mistake, Lily Evans has never heard about Hogwarts. Please read and review.


LILY EVANS AND DUMBLEDORE'S MISTAKES  
  
Disclaimer: I own zilch of Harry Potter or Lily Evans- only thing that's mine is all of what you don't recognise.  
  
CHAPTER ONE YALE BRIDGE ORPHANAGE by omigod  
  
Lily Evans was the only girl at Yale Bridge Orphanage that had red hair. She had the worst temper too, though at first glance you wouldn't pick it. She was thirteen years old, the eighth oldest in the boarding house and was definitely very smart. She was the best in all her classes (all four of them, English, Maths, Science and History) though academics were not the only thing she excelled in. Lily was a very odd child, and many odd things happened whenever she was around. Ever since she had come to the orphanage two years ago there was barely a dull day. Whenever Lily was angry she could make the lights flicker, whenever she was happy chairs would fly across the room and whenever she liked she could talk to snakes.  
  
Lily told the children at the orphanage not to tell anyone of her flicking lights and flying chairs and talking to snakes. It was hard to hide her 'abilities' but she was lucky. Sometimes she would try and control her emotions, causing her head to pound painfully, which wasn't very fun at all, although sometimes necessary.  
  
Lily had three friends at the orphanage; Allison, Holly and Sarah. The four of them had beds near the end of the dorm room, next to the window. Allison was the eldest of the four, being fifteen years old she was also quite serious, and a sort of mother hen for the other children. Holly was fourteen and lived in Allison's shadow, though the two were the closest of friends. Sarah was eleven. She didn't say very much to anyone but Holly, Allison and Lily. The four girls had a secret club called the Yale Bridge Escape Club, in which the girls would gossip, play games and make up ideas on how to escape the orphanage, although there was nothing much wrong with it. Sometimes the club would have a meeting in the woods north west of the playing yard. As the girls were getting older club meetings were happening less often though when they did were very exiting.  
  
One day Allison left the orphanage. She had turned sixteen and was offered a job somewhere down south, at some persons house. The Yale Bide Escape Club had lost one of their beloved members; Holly had lost her best friend. The day Allison left was very sad, for everyone- Derrick Shimmer swore so many tears had "never been cried ever before in this establishment, and can I have the rest of your biscuit please?"  
  
The three remaining club members had their first meeting as a trio three days and fourteen hours after Allison's departure. Holly led the way into the wood, toward the special rock where the girls always had their meetings. She was the new president of the club. The girls sat down in their usual places, each looking very sad. "So," Holly started, "This is our club meeting. Does anybody have anything they would like to put forward before this session commences?" Sarah raised her hand. "I over heard something in the kitchens yesterday. Two teachers are leaving Yale Bridge because they want to get proper jobs. I thought I'd keep it secret till the meeting, it was awfully hard." Sarah smiled proudly, looking from Lily to Holly and back, gleeful at their facial expressions. For Lily and Holly looked shocked. Minus two teachers Yale Bridge would only have three staff left, only one of which was a teacher. Lily spoke first, "Are you sure Sarah, you've heard wrong before, remember the time you swore they were turning the place into a jail, and we'd all be prisoners?" The group laughed.  
  
Two years later Fifteen year old Lily still had red hair, and still lived at the orphanage, though it was now very empty. A fire in the school rooms and dorms had caused the orphanage to close its doors to anymore children. The only people that remained were Lily Evans, Frannie Pence, Sarah Lockyer, Derrick Shimmer, Gale Smith and Thomas Smith. Some of the children had been moved to another orphanage and the small group that remained would be gone soon.  
  
Two staff remained at the orphanage; one taught the children their subjects and the other prepared meals and cleaned. Lily was counting down the days till her birthday and so far there were still six days left. Already the teachers had found her a job where she would board with some family in Manchester and look after their six children. Lily didn't like the idea of that job very much but she didn't have a lot of choice.  
  
Lily's 'magic' had become a lot harder to control when she was upset or angry. When Thomas Smith said she was an ugly goose he had ended up with boils all over his backside. Lily didn't really want to stay at the orphanage forever, but leaving Sarah would be a very hard thing to do, especially when the place she was moving to did not sound very exciting.  
  
The next five days passed very quickly for Lily and before she knew it she was waking up to her sixteenth birthday. She rolled over and hissed to Sarah's back, "Sarah! Sarah! Wake up silly goose, it's my birthday"  
  
Sarah rolled over and Lily could see she hadn't been asleep.  
  
"I know what day it is, but I wish it wasn't. Lily, I think I'm going to run away."  
  
"Don't be daft, where would you go?"  
  
"I don't care; I just don't want to be here. I am the last remaining member of the Yale Bridge Escape Club and I want to be the first to escape."  
  
"If you tell me how you're going to escape I'll go with you."  
  
Both girls were very serious. Sarah told Lily of her plan. The two of them were going to go far into the wood and hopefully find a way out the other side. They were going to find a village, start p their own shop.  
  
They didn't have much time to think about what they were doing, though Lily vowed she would stick by Sarah. The girls snuck down the stairs and out of the front door, each holding a suitcase with a change of clothes and bread they had stolen from the kitchen.  
  
The wood look dark and cold in the early morning sun and the girls almost turned back as they heard something howl from its depths. They walked slowly toward the path they had always used to get to their club meetings until the school bell rang. Both girls ran ad fast as they could into the shadows of the trees and continued to run for five more minutes. Lily sat down laughing.  
  
"This is the craziest thing that I have ever done." she proudly declared to Sarah.  
  
Sarah sat down beside her and smiled. "Same. This is going to work out, I can tell, we'll be fine, and you won't ever have to go to those peoples house and look after their annoying kids."  
  
Lily smiled consolingly. For the first time she had realised what it must be like for Sarah, whose parents had left her standing at the door of Yale Bridge when she was ten years old. Sarah had never really grown up; It was as if she still lived in that moment, still a little ten year old girl, needing someone to look after her. Lily was determined to be that person.  
  
"Come on, let's keep going, we don't want to still be here by nightfall."  
  
Nightfall came very quickly. The two girls, exhausted from walking through the woods all day sat down for the fourth time against a large rock, panting. It was impossible to see anything in the dark.  
  
"Do you think their looking for us?" asked Sarah with a smile.  
  
"Probably, and I'm starting to hope they do."  
  
Sarah looked scandalised. "Lily! I don't ant them to ever find us, even if we have to do this for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Well can I help it if I'm scared or if I'm the only one of us who's realised we have no food left and very little chance of survival."  
  
Both girls looked angrily at one another until Lily started to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe were fighting at a time like this."  
  
She laughed harder and harder and Sarah joined in until a weird popping noise nearby caused them to stop. Lily put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and pulled her away from where the noise can from.  
  
"That wasn't an animal," Lily whispered to Sarah, "I think it was a person."  
  
Suddenly the girls could hear footsteps, coming towards their rock. Lily stepped in front of Sarah so that she was the only one visible.  
  
"Who's there," voiced lily a lot more bravely than she felt, "I'm armed!"  
  
The person was now close enough to see, it was a boy with sandy brown hair and tired grey eyes. He looked very much panicked when he saw the girls.  
  
"What are you doing here!" he hissed at them angry, "It dangerous, go quickly!"  
  
"We know it's dangerous, that's why were trying to get out. We ran away from our orphanage and we want to find a town so we can live their." Sarah called out to the boy from her seat, which was now atop the large rock.  
  
The boy groaned. "You're lucky it's a cloudy night. I'd advise you to stay on that rock, both of you. I'll go away now, please don't follow, there are very dangerous creatures in these woods."  
  
With that the boy ran away from them. The girls looked at each other and frowned.  
  
"We might as well do what he says," whispered Lily, he seemed to know what he was talking about."  
  
"What! He was practically a ghost, he could be anyone, he could be crazed, dangerous, and who comes into the woods this late at night?"  
  
"Obviously we do. We'll have to find somewhere to sleep anyway. The boy did look like he was wearing clean clothes; he must have a home close by. Maybe he was out here collecting firewood."  
  
"I think we should keep walking."  
  
"Come on Sarah, we can walk more tomorrow. I'm worried. That boy did look very serious."  
  
Sarah shrugged her shoulder and climbed skilfully up one of the trees, making her self comfortable in the branches. Sarah was so small and that it was impossible to see her from the ground. Lily sat atop the closest rock and stood watch. Sarah didn't need to know she wasn't going to sleep. Lily heard howls in the distance and shivered nervously. She had never heard an animal make such an awful sound before.   
  
Lily awoke with a stiff neck and sore backside. She had fallen asleep on top of the rock. She yawned and stretched her sore body, looking around for Sarah.  
  
"Good morning!" called Sarah from somewhere in the tree where she had slept.  
  
"Good morning." Lily grumbled.  
  
"We'll be off soon then," replied a muffled voice.  
  
Lily thought about it. In a way she regretted having run away yesterday, blaming her tendency to act on impulse. She was in the middle of a wood she did not know without any means of navigation.  
  
"I was thinking," piped up Sarah, "What if we go and find mystery boy, he's got to live somewhere round here."  
  
"Sarah, that's way too dangerous. He could be anyone. I think we should just find our way out of the wood."  
  
Sarah jumped down from her tree in monkey like fashion and scratched her head. "Okay then, but can we find something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
The girls began to walk again. Lily had no idea where they were headed. They passed endless amounts of trees, although they were becoming fewer and further in between.  
  
"We must be getting closer!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
The girls began to laugh with relief as a dirt track slowly appeared that would take them over a now visible hill. The two began to run up the hill, and were stopped short by what they saw when they reached the top.  
  
"Houses," whispered Sarah, "Were saved!" 


End file.
